1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved fishing lure having a body from which hooks are suspended loosely so as to have limited swinging movement relative to the body and, more particularly, to an improved fishing lure having a link assembly for connecting the fishing line to the lure for imparting a fluttering or snakelike motion to the lure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches many different sizes and shapes of fishing lures or plugs having one or more hook assemblies loosely suspended therefrom. Prior art patents teach many ways of attaching or suspending the hook; many different types of hook assemblies; and several different means for connecting the lure to the fishing line. Furthermore, the prior art teaches both floatable and submersible lures and various means for controlling the depth at which a lure travels. Additionally, many lures are shaped or equipped with additional fins, veins or members extending away from the body to impart some type of motion to the lure in order to entice the fish to strike the lure. Some of the prior art patents teach a link assembly whereby the link member is rigidly fixed to the lure while others teach a link assembly wherein the link is free to pivot about a swivel or about the longitudinal axis of the body, but this is generally done to improve maneuverability and to compensate for changes in the running depth of the lure.
Typical examples of the fishing lures of the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,516,468; 3,583,089; 2,817,181; 2,305,865; 2,621,438; 1,711,200; 1,898,740; and 2,760,294. While these patents typify the varying shapes of lures found in the prior art and teach various means for attaching the hook assemblies and the fishing line to the body of the lure, none teach the present pinslot arrangement for capturing a link whose opposite end is attached to the fishing line such that the link moves laterally back and forth on the pin within the slot to impart a fluttering or snake-like movement to the lure as it is pulled through the water by the fishing line.